the forgotten shall rise
by Twoheadedsnake
Summary: what if obito and madara soul was sealed in with naruto along with the kyubii soul.As his two sister got its chakra.Naruto is neglected by his parents to train his sister.obito and madara and kyubii come up with a plan to get revenge at the hokage and konoha and trains naruto. Now watch as naruto becomes the greatest ninja and destroys konoha. summary sucks will make it better
1. Chapter 1

Hello people this is two here. So I got a dare from a friend to make a naruto fanfic story and here it is. Also this is my first naruto story so go easy on me will you. Don't be afriad to give out pointers and tips to make my story without further a do. I give you ladies and gentleman or first naruto since I didn't have enough spac e in th esummary naruto will hav ethe sharingan/rinniegan and mokuton. The pairing will be naruto x kin x tayuya x harem (ill yet u guys decide who will be in the harem and how big it will be.) also give me tips if im spelling a character name wrong or if I spelled a jutus or anything wrong remember this is my first naruto story and fanfic so go easy on me.. Also no flames .

**Demon- kyubii speaking**

Hello**- human speaking**

**Whats up= **author speaking.

**Hello- jutus and other things**

_Hello-_ story teller speaking

So lets begin

_Once apon a time in the land of fire._

_Allright I don't know what im doing so lets get on to the good stuff._

**(ok I now must of you now what happens at the begging so to cut this short the kyubii tell me if im spelling his name wrong. Is attack the village of the hidden fourth hokage takes his three new borns. 2 girls and one boy. To seal the kyubii into.)**

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh'' a random cilivian yelled before getting step on by a ragging ( really hard core) kyubii

''defend the village till the fourth gets here" A weasel maksed anbu yelled to his fellow shinobi.

"Hai" all the shinbi yelled

**BOOOOM!**

"**Ahhh shit" a random chunin said**

**They saw the kyubbi fire up a bjinn bomb and fire it at the hokage mounment. They watch as it was destroyed into pieces.**

**Some of the shinobi (genin,chunin,jounin..) pissed themselves.**

**Well other (anbu) couldn't help but think they were fucked.**

'**THE HOKAGE HAS ARRIVED KILL THIS MONSTER' A random ninja yelled ( I got tired of spelling the names **** but don't worry this wont be a habbit ) **

**A blonde haired man with three babies win his arms arrived at the sceen.**

"**OK I WANT THE AREA LOCKED DOWN TIGHTER THAN A SCREW IN NAIL NOTING GETS IN NOTING GET OUT" THE BLOND HAIR MAN YELLED.**

"**HAI" all of the shinobi respondied.**

"**minato we need to hurry up and seal the kyubii who knows what could happen if it continues to run rampent." A old man dressed in battle armor said to a now idnefied minato.**

"**I know hiruzen" minato repiled while handing the three babies over to hiruzen**

"**ill began the sealing process you protect me and your kids." Hiruzen said**

"**im afriad I can't yet you do that." A unknown voice said from behind minato**

**Suddenly minato vision turned balck and was knocked unconscious**

"**who are you?" hiruzen demanded while getting into a bettle stand with the babies in his arms**

"**I am uchiha madara" the know idenfied madara repsoned while going into the light of the moon.**

**The figure was a male by hiruzen guess wearing a black robe and a orange mask with tiger like stripes on it.**

"**now hand over the children would you kindly will" "madara" asked**

"**over my dead body" repied hiruzen**

"**that could be arranged old man" madara replied before dashing toward hiruzen**

"**come at me your old statue" hiruzen repiled then making 5 shadow clones and sending them after "madara" while he goes to seal the kyubii.**

"**so your running away while sending these pathetic clones after me im disappointed in you hokage-sama" "madara" replied clashing with one of the clones**

"**Earth Release Earth dragon bullet" a clone shouted**

**A dragon head made out of earth or mud (****don't know whick it is so please tell me)**

poped up and started shooting mud or earth at "madara" who then threw out his out and a hook came out and grab one of the clones and use him as a meat shield.

As the clone took the loast of the bullets he threw it at the clone who made the earth or mud dragon with a papper tag on it.

**BOOM **

Sounded acroos the area as the papper tag exploded

"two down 3 to go" "madara" though

"Your doing good" a voice said in 'madara mind

"thank you madara-sama" the "madara" though

As he charged at the remaining clones with a kunai in hand.

_with hiruzen_

Hiruzen was flashing his way thought hands seal with the kyubii behind him covered in a mud prison with is maw sticking out with the three he got the memories from his two clones

"dam it" hiruzen yelled

As he was starting to reach the end of his hand seals for the jutus a sword burst though his chest.

"now now old man what did I tell you" a voice said from behind him

"H-How?" hiruzen said gasping from shock

"did you really think those clones would be able to stop me?" the voice said

"S-Stop you hhahhaha they were ment to delay lay you madara" said hiruzin while doing the last hand seal need for the jutus.

"delay me for wha- madara voice was suddenly hiruzin yelled

**DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL( I think was the name of the seal correct me if im wrong)**

Suddenly a ghostly figure was infront of hiruzin

"Sh-ingami-same!" the"madara" yelled

"what do you wish of me to do human?" the shingami asked

"I want you to seal the kyubii chakra in half equally into each of thesee 2 girls and seal the soul and this guy behind me into the boy naruto" hiruzin replied

"**it shall be done" ****shingami replied and then did the sealing**

"wwwhhhaaaatt? No no nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo" "madara" yelled as he was sealed into the boy along with the kyubii soul

"**the job is done now for your soul"**** the shinigami said**

**As it took hiruzin soul.**

"**im sorry minato I wont be able to see your children raised up" hiruzin thought **

"**but have fun with the papperwork" hiruzin thought with a evil silme as he died. **

**The end**

**Wel guys that's chapter 1 hope you enjoy tell me what you think in the repley section.**


	2. Chapter 2

**well how its going guys?. Good I hope. Well guys about naruto sharigan and taking then away.I figure he would be to overpower with them along with the mokuton….. hahahahahahah**

**like im taling them away never in millin he will have them will have the sharigan in he right ear and rinngan in his left eye like sine the god of cake was wondering yes naruto will be able to do menmas I figure out what they are that naruto will wear obito first and second and thid mask Maybe they will be like his but with both eye thing this story is doing better than I hope it was.I expected hate commects and how I am a bad writer and all.**

**But that didn't happen at all so I say thank you all for not doing that and hopefully not in the future.**

**Also I had a idea here it if the first mask (obito first mask then second and last third) naruto was calm and second mask naruto is more childish and third mask is naruto is cold and more serious and deadly.**

**So here chapter try to update as soon as when I can just give me time.**

**Chapter 2**

**Moments before the sealing**

"**uuhg what happened?" minato said as he woke up**

"**uugh let me try to remember mask man, hiruzin….oh shit hiruzin" minato though as he bolted he heard fighting and started running towards it.**

**DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL"minato heard someone yell**

"**nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo" he heard someone yell**

**Just as minato enter the clearing he saw the kyuubi being spilt into three parts(wow that got to hurt) then being sealed into his three saw the chakra being sealed into his two daughter and the soul into his he didn't see the mask man being sealed into his son also.**

**He then saw hiruzin body laying still on the ground**

"**oh no hiruzin" minato said as he slowly apporached hiruzin stil body and stood next to it.**

"**hiruzin you are truly the hero today sacerfising ( tell me if I spelled this wrong and don't wory later in the future I will fix all the grammer problems in all my stores and chapters) your life to seal the kyubi when I shouldive done it" minato said sadly.**

**As he started to remember all the good times he had with hiruzin like when he help make the babby shower for him and kushina .**

**As a tear left he eye( that right even men cry this may be the only time)**

**Minato heard the crys of his 3 newborns.**

**As he turn aroud and went over to them and picked them up one thing with through his head.**

"**hiruzin I will make sure your sacerfise what not in fane.(I know Im spelling som words wrong now but im trying to get this chapter up as soon as possible and begin with the story I will fix my spelling and grammer problems)**

**- - 6 years later-**

"**we did it tou-san!" yelled a pair of twins. As they were on the hanging off the tree upside down**

**The first one looks like with red long hair headng own to her shoulders with a angle like face with a nice body with a cup breast with blue is ankane like a mini figure of her mother kushina**

**The second looks like the same but her hair blonde hair this is natsumi she is like a mini female fersion of minato.**

"**That's great akane and natsumi yets go out for some ramen to celebrat" minato said as he and the two twins left to get ramen.**

"**YAY! RAMEN" the twins yelled off in the distance**

**Unknow to them a pair of mix match eyes was watching them go with anger from the shadows.**

"**Its allways them that gets the spotlight it allways them that gets the gift" a figure said with hurt and anger.**

**The figure step out of the shadow as the twins and minato was out of sight.**

**The figure had blonde hair with black at the tips and some black streaks he had a averge figure his face was like a combination of minato and kushina face but on his cheeks were three wisker like marks on each the most noticeing thing about this boy were his eyes the left eye was pure black with a red center while the right eye was light blue like the sky.**

**This is naruto namizke uzumak neglected son of minato and though he hates his last two names**

"**Don't worry naruto you will surpass them someday" ****A voice said**

"**Yeah kid you will show them what they have neglected and what to fear" said a another voice**

"**Anyway as much I as love seeing you two go on about how you will abously show them what they have neglected naruto long enough and he will have his revenge along with ours" Another voice said**

**These voices were (can you guess no? ok ****) they were madara and tobi aka obito uchiha along with the kyuubi. (Surpised? No fine I guess noting can surpise you) **

"**Thanks guys I guess you guys cared for me"**

**If your wondering how naruto met them. He met them by getting one of his "spencil presents" from the villagers and local shinobi and he say them he was a bit surpried but not entirely **

**As naruto walk to his training ground and begian to think what his training will be today.**

**Narut is finnaly at his training ground 11 (I think this is the forest of death one I don't really now) And he made 2 kage bushin (madara taught him how to do this and im lazy.)Then they appered in a puff of smoke and puff again there stood madara in his armor and obito in his cloths(the one he was wearing when he got sealed)**

"**ok yets begin' said madara evil**

**Then tobi started singing song.**

**Naruto sweatdrops and shuddered.**

**(Heres a treat****)**

**(Begin I will make a man out you)**

**-cliffhanger no justu I now im evil-**

**(Also if anyone willing to beta read my chapter before I post the send me a pm cause I think I need one if I want this story to be the best that it can be) So without futher ado **

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

( hello guys am I am pround to say you guys for reading my first ( naruto ) story and also it would help if you guys would check my profile and do the poll on it because im only leaving it up for 2 more days after this chapter goes up so without votes Im guessing you guys don't want naruto to have a harem then but seriously please vote on something if you don't want him to be in a harem and he is just ine with kin and tayuya then say it in the review section because im to lazy ( I don't know how to add a new selection thing to it ) to add a new one to it also thank you god of cake for telling the right traing ground number for the forest of death. So without any further adoo here is chapter 3 do do dooooooo.

Also Tobi is a good boy.

Also I do not own naruto or be a man song

Chapter 3 (I want to start naming these say in the review section if you want me to start naming my chapters)

( preiviously on avatar… I mean naruto) (that was a great tv cartoon show )

(Now if you want to start the song be a man also I do not own this song or the lyrics im putting on here)

"I'll show them that im not worthless ill make them pay" thought naruto as he got into a acedemy stance while looking at madara while tobi/obito off to the sides started singing(now I will begin lyrics and you can begin the song or read the lyrics. Also feel free to tell me if you like this my adding songs into the fic I will do more if you like them)

(Let's get down to buisness  
to defeat the huns.  
Did they send me daughters  
when I asked for sons?)

Naruto then rushed at madara and tried to land a kick which was blocked by madara hand

And then his foot was grab and he was throw into the ground. "Is that the best you can do boy? I bet your sister would be able to do better" madara taunted

(You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
Out of you.)

Naruto got back up with determination in his eyes "I'm better than my sisters ill show everyone that!" naruto yelled

"Then come and show me that naruto" madara replied as naruto came running at him and tried to land a hit again and again.

(Tranquil as a forest)

Naruto was sitting down brused and beat up but still trying to get back up and land a hit on madara.

(But on fire within)

(Once you find your center

You are sure to win.)

Naruto was sitting down in a meditating position trying to locate his charkra but suddenly he let up by a bluish redish blackis light. "I did it" naruto thought. (don't mind the links I think they might show up on the page if not then ingore this)

(You're a spinless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue.  
Somehow I'll make a man  
Out of you.)

"hi im not pathetic or spinless" naruto said

"then come show me that" madara said standing completely unharmed not even with a scratch. "yyyyaaaaarrrrgggghhhh" naruto yelled charging at madara the fastest he could go whick was really slow and madara and obito eyes even when they were his age they could move much faster but there help him with that. " you need to work on your speed naruto" madara said hopping over a low kick from naruto that was pretty slow. :with the speed your going at nowi couldive killed you in over 100 ways" madara said as he kneed naruto in the head and kickec him away

"I'm never gonna catch my breath" naruto though as he way trying to move with a gravity seal on his legs and arms and body set at times 5.

"Say goodbye to those who knew me" naruto thought while dodging a fire small fire ball launch at him at slow speeds by sadly noone even knew he existed but he is going to changed

(Boy, was I a fool for letting the teachers in the school for cutting my gym) (I changed part of it hope you guys arint mad at me) Naruto said doing 50 jumping jacks then 5o pushups then 50 laps around the traing area safely with madara and obito by his side.

(This guy's got him scared to death) kyubbi though inside the seal watching naruto do his excersize

(Now I really wish that I knew how to swim) thought naruto while looking at the pond

"you must first know how to swin before you can water walk because if you fail you might drown" he remember madara saying

(BE A MAN) tobi said from somewhere as naruto jump into the pond.

(We must be swift as a coursing river) Naruto was running a lot faster with the times 5 gravity seals on his body running at was standing still as if noting in the world can hurt him (which is true intill naruto becomes more skilled)

( BE A MAN)

Madara actully had to use a tiny bit more effort to dodge naruto hits and attack back.

(With all the force of a great typhoon)

Naruto actully landed a hit on madara and lauched him into a rock with tiny cracks forming on it."I actully did it take that madara-sensi" naruto yelled

"Nice job naruto lets see if you can do that again" madara said getting off of the rock with a evil glit in his eye with a bit of proudness as naruto gulped.

(BE A MAN)

Naruto was learning the hand seal for the fire ball jutus.

(With all the strength of a raging fire)

"**Fire style: Fire Ball No Jutus"** yelled naruto as he shot out a red fire ball out his mouth

As it hit the ground it left light scorched marks "great job naruto" madra said with his voice filled with pride.

(Mysterious as the dark side of the moon)

Madara was once again standing alone in the clearing atleast that was what it looked like but then he suddenly ducked under a kick that was going to hit his head. "nice job naruto you allmost got me there but you will have to try harder than that to hit me " madara said as he grabed the foot and threw it ahead of him into a bush.

- 2 years later-

(Time is racing toward us  
Till the huns arrive.  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive.)

"naruto the geniu exams are allmost here do you still want to show everyone how strong you gotten?" madara asked

"You can bet on it madara-sensie" naruto replied while rushing a lot faster at madara

(You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through  
How could I make a man  
Out of you?)

"here hopes goes that naruto unlocks the sharingan" madara though

"look here naruto you are unfit to be a shinobi and since I taught you all most of my jutus and fighting style you must be killed goodbye naruto it been fun" madara said while bringing out a kunia and rushing at naruto

"wait WHAT!" naruto yelled as he say his sensi rushing at him to kill him his own sensie that he look up as a father figure it hurt him so much but he wouldn't die here even though he new he stood no chance agaist he thing started to move slower for him his sensie was moving a lot slower and he could see his next move.

([men] BE A MAN  
We must be swift as a coursing river  
[men] BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
[men] BE A MAN  
With all the strenght of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon)

Then naruto rushed at his senie and duck under the kunia slash from his sensie and brought out a kunia of his own and bringed it down on his senie neck then there was a poof.

"nice job naruto you unlocked your sharingan" said madara while patting naruto on the back

"ya nice job kid on unlocked your sharigan now I can train you know" said tobi/obito evilly

"oh crap" though naruto

-THE END-sorry guys for the short chapter but I wanted this up as soon a possible and RNR(rate and review I think that whats it means)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 GENIN EXAM the beginning (I think what there called )

( welp guys one person voted 1 person I expected 3 people to vote but anyway I there will be a small now Im going to ask you guys to please vote who will be in the harem even female fersion of charcter since I havnt even introdecued them excpet sakura no sakura this story is going to bash the shit out of the civiain council and shinobi council and maybe danzo idk I think danzo will be good in this also kin and tayuya are in the harem by defualt and I allready pick a song to go with the chapter romanch seen for kin im trying to find one for tayuya if u guys have one tell some for the characters you pick to add to the guys I will try to make the chapter longer also sorry for the late updates I have to deal with school and homework so I try to update my chapters and story as soon as I guys I been thinking of a new story I will make after this one or during this don't expect the kin and tayuya romance intill later in the story that it all have full ready the chapter. Also guys the next chapter will be 5000 words I promise

Zzzzzzz naruto is sleeping peacefully in his narut would sleep most of the day when he was dine training himself today he cant because.

"NARUTO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP RIGHT NOW" shouted madara succesfully waking naruto up. "huh what? What is it now" naruto mentally ask them

"Today the day naruto" obito said with naruto mind you can see him shaking with excitement with wondering what the looks on naruto classmates faces would they be shocked or surprised?.Would he two arrogant sisters who really need to get beat into their mind there not as powerful as they think they may have the kyuubi power but that doesn't meant shit.

"oh yeah today the genin exams " naruto thought as he got up from his bed and went over to his then opened it and pulled out a dark blue shirt and blue jean and got he took out a black cloak and orange swirl mask that obito gave to him and put them naruto look at himself in his mirror he look badass."If you going to be badass today you also got to look the part" obito said from in his then left the room first noticing the how quiet the house was."huh guess they left without me. Again" Naruto though with sadness and anger. He then went down the stair and out the front door. Naruto then made his way to the academy by rooftops since it was if he walked there he would be late and most likely be glared at by the villager and have thing throw at him. Which naruto didn't really care anymore it was only raising his hate for the village more and more.

Naruto arrived at the academy fairly earily but not by was filled with student teachers and parents. When they notice naruto they were confused with who that was but as soon as they seen his mixmatch eye they glared at him.

"Hi look it's the demon" someone said

"I cant belive they would let it join the academy" someone else said

"Ya it would only get stronger and use that power to kill us all" someone else said

Even though they were all whispering naruto could hear them all. Ever insult, name, anything else they said behind his back. He heard them all after all you have to have good hearing to go up against the great madara (cough cough massive ego cough) and obito uchiha (strangly enough there the only last name from naruto I can remember) naruto just rolled his eyes and walked past them. Then he entered his he hated this class because his siblings were in there with there massive ego thinkin g there so great and though all they have is the kyubi power and that it all you need to do is find a way to counter that and boom. Two dead uzumaki and namizaki girls

Then there was kiba inzuka ( is that his last named if not then sorry I forgot and got it wrong) who had a massive ego though not as massive as madara. "I cn hear you. You brat" madara said from within his naruto mind. "so you know it true about your massive ego" naruto replied .then madara started mumbling something disrepectful brats. Anyway back to kiba you see kiba is from the inzuka clan and like anyone in that clan they have a partner which is a dog either 1 or 2 dog partners. But also kiba is a clan heir which is the reason why his ego is so bug also he allways seem like hes in heat so he just about want to rape anything with a hole in it.

Then last but not least sasuke uchiha who had a massive ego since his brother is the itachi uchiha the uchiha proidigy who graduted the acedmy at age 6 ( I think that the age he gradadted at) also like kiba he is a clan heir.

As naruto groned and prepared himself for the worst day of the acdemdy and open and walk in the door.

The end also sorry guys the chapter so short the next one will be 5000 word I promised also R and R (rate and review) and have a good day


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(hi guys i love how my story doing. It is doing great right guys don't forget to pick the girls who will be in the harem poll just a reminder. Also there is a female sasuke uchiha don't know if she would be in the harem.I just wanted a female version of one of the character anyway on with the chapter enjoy

Also guys I have a idea on a new fic I might do or other people might do. It a dragon ball z and naruot cross over where naruto is part of the cold family or have their dna of the family or not a sayian naruto a cold naruto (don't know the race name of the cold family) so what do you guys think of it? Also if you guys want to hang with me on steam here my account name tobi is such a good boy.i know awesome name right? Here the link to my steam account /profiles/76561198082280529 Anyway on with the story Also vote in the poll on my profile after this chapter goes up I get rid of the poll after 2 days anyway on with the chapter. :D

(Previouly on rise of the forgotten)

Then last but not least sasuke uchiha who had a massive ego since his brother is the itachi uchiha the uchiha proidigy who graduted the acedmy at age 6 ( I think that the age he gradadted at) also like kiba he is a clan naruto groned and prepared himself for the worst day of the acdemdy and open and walk in the door.

" Hi natsumi and akane (I hope that what I named his sister I kinda forgot and to lazy to look at older chapters ) where is your brother naruto? ask hinata

"oh please like I care where he is. He will never reach our levels in power no matter how hard he tried I bet he stays home to keap himself from the humilation" natsumi replied

"yeah I bet that loser is probabuly crying in his room from be a useless wannabee" akane said as she added he two cents in.

" Don't you guys think you should have a more faith in your brother" ino asked

" HA DON'T MAKE US LAUGH INO THAT NARUTO-BAKA IS A USELESS PERSON UNFIT TO BE A NINJA!" sakura yelled

Making everyone flinch (In my head these words are repeating themselves. Im going to nash the shit out of you im going to bash the shit out of you im going to bash the shit out of you)

" yeah I guess your right sakura" ino said

Then suddenly as the words left her mouth the door opens.

Naruto step into the room with his black cloack and robe and orange swirl mask glory ( with both eye holes)

Everyone looks at him in confusion.

" WHO ARE YOU ONLY ACEDEMY STUDENT ARE ALLOWED IN HERE GET OUT BAKA" sakura yelled

"shut your fucking mouth sakura before I rip out your voice box" the person said

"naruto remember what I taught you act like a fool for them to think you're a idot who somehow manage to get worse at training. Said obito from within his mind

"also if I might add when the whole tests come blow their mind and whoever you have to fight kic their ass" madara added in

" Also kit don't use your sharingan but you can use your chakra chains considering they are from your bloodline**" **kyuubi added in to.

"all right guys" naruto said in his mind

"just who are you stranger? Answer me and my sister are the village heros after all" natsumi said with arrogance

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes

"Oh no natsumi-chan doent remember me her old brother old sad day very sad day" naruto said with mock sadness and then look at natsumi

Everyone eye rose at naruto new people pass it off a him try to act cool (I think you guys now who is thinking this) othe passed it off as he was taking being a ninja serious and other well just didn't give a shit. (A certain Nara)

"what with the dobe new look?" saskue thought (I don't now if it dope or dobe what saskue calls him aslo vote if u want a female saskue or other female characters)

"STUPID NARUTO-BAKA STOP TRYING TO BE COOL LIKE SASKUE KUN AND YOUR OTHER SISTER YOU'RE A DISGRACE YOUR FAMILY AND TO OTHER NINJA'S" yelled sakura making everyone ears hurt while making some people hope that she dies a horrible death slowly and painfully

Naruto just acted like he didn't hear her and said "Is there a banshe in hear or noone else heard that loud noise?" He asked

Everyone then burst out laughing except sakura who was going to scream something but was interuppeted by iruka and minka ( I don't know the other teacher name so um I guess this is something you have to deal with and move on with ;D)entering the room

"everyone shut the hell up!" He said with using his big demon head jutus

( I was going to put a song into this chapter but I don't have internet connection right now ;-; so play what ever song u want with this )

"Ok everyone today is the day I will finnaly get rid.. I mean gradurate you so lets get down to bussiness" iruka said

"ok everyone you heard him out into the field" minka said

Everyone went into the training area with the dummies

"ok everyone this is part of the test to see if you can hit all ten dummies" minka said

(Im just going to skip this and go to naruto part so natsumi and ankane got a 9/10 along with saskie oops I mean saskue and the other clanheads. Sakura and the other fangirls and student I don't really care for got a 6/10 pittful but just enough to pass this part of the test.)

"Ok naruto you're up" iruka called

As naruto walked up to the field and grab 10 shuriken the normal and noting really special abot them student and fangirls started booing at him try to make him mess up.

Naruto then relaxed himself and threw all 10 shuriken and missed.

All the kids started laughing at him except the clan heads.

"HA stupid naruto-baka thinking he would be better than his sister ans saskue-kun" sakura said then laugh

"like i said my brother is useless and worthless" natsumi and akane sadi deciding to add their two cents in.

"You should be more patient it could save your life someday because look" naruto said pointing at the dummies

Everyone turn and look at the dummies

"so what noting happe-" sakura was sasying intill one of the dummines started sliding off it self horzotially

Then the other dummies follow the 1st one and hit the ground with a quiet thud.

The whole training area was filled with silecne (fucking screw it I hate it when I can remember how to spell a word sometime I will correct my spelling mistakes on a later date maybe when I finsih this story also blood is thicker than bone has finnaly been updated :D not my story but someone elses and it is a awesome story nalso guys I have a idea for a naruto story I diea what if naruto became the gedo statue I don't care how but what if he became it. Give that a though it might make a pretty good story)

-cliff hanger no jutus-

Im sorry if you guys hate me right now but I have a pretty bad headace and im kinda sick also vote on the freaking poll I mean come on give my story Idea a think and add me on steam it boring when your friend are offline or busy and it just boring ( for me atleast) to play agianst bots

So till next time this is two signing offf here a little something special

-omake ( I think that what it called)-

As the slicen fill the training area something strange happen

Boooooomm

Kool lade burst threw the acady wall

"oooh ya ooohhh ya" he said

Everyone was stun

As he made his way towards the stun kids

He grab a nearbie kid and freaking dip his head inside of his body and told him to drink

"mmmhmmhmhmhmhm!?" said the poor kid

"ooooooooooooohhhhh yeeeeeeeaahhhhh" said kool lade

"WTF" everyone said

But sakura to the rescue scream it

Then kool lade cracked and boke into amillion pices

Ded

Then everyone lives happly ever after

Well excpect kool lade

- ze end-


	6. Chapter 6

_ok guys here is the deal I am working on a Halloween special for my story I know it is a bit late but it wither that or noting. I plan on doing naruto vs jack the pumpkin king also it will be my first fight and sorry for not updating for a awhile expect chapter sometime this week also I need a beta_


End file.
